Der Große Basar
Der Große Basar liegt ganz im Süden von Dazar'alor in Zuldazar. Er bildet den oberen Teil des Hafens von Zandalar. Hier liegt u.a. die Halle der Kasten, wo die Kinder der Zandalari auf ihre Verbindung zu den Loa geprüft werden. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die unschönen Seiten Zuldazars: Obdachlose, Kastensystem, Schläger & mehr (17.03.2018) Wowhead: Exploring the Zocalo and Terrace of the Chosen in Zuldazar (01.03.2018) Beschreibung Vom Hafen von Zandalar aus führt eine Treppe direkt zum Großen Basar. Neben allerlei Händlern aus fremden Ländern gibt es hier u.a. auch ein Gasthaus namens "Die Geister mit Euch". Einrichtungen Cartelagio Eine Gaststätte der Goblins vom Bilgewasser- und Dampfdruckkartell an der südwestlichen Ecke des östlichen Basars. Die beiden Geschäftsparteien hier warten auf eine Audienz bei König Rastakhan, um jeweils als erstes dafür zu sorgen, die Konkurrenz loszuwerden. Der Herrscher wäre bestimmt erfreut zu hören, welche Geschäftschancen die Goblins in seiner großartigen Stadt eröffnen können. * Boxie - Bilgewasserkartell. Aufpasserin. * Gazrix Kolbenfresser - Dampfdruckkartell. * Haudrauf Kippklinge - Dampfdruckkartell. * Haudrauf Schraubvolt - Dampfdruckkartell. * Moxie Raffzaster - Bilgewasserkartell. * Noxie - Bilgewasserkartell. Aufpasserin. Die Halle der Kasten * "Prinz Ollkhan" - Unterrichtet die Kinder der Zandalari. * Der fröhliche Jolta - Terrortroll mit Herz für Kinder. * Priesterin Vulja - Prüft die Kinder der Zandalari auf ihre Verbindung zu den Loa. * Verwalter Padae * Verwalter Patiko Die Halle der Legenden In der Halle der Legenden können Besucher aller Rassen und Kasten einigen Geschichten und Legenden lauschen, z.B. über Gonk. * Der alte Jonda - Guru für Geschichten und Getränke. * Weberin Anaasha - Legenhüterin. Der Flotschthron Der Flotschthron ist eine neutrales Gasthaus der Ho'zen, wo auch Abenteurer der Allianz willkommen sind. Die Affen hier finden die Glitschis aus Zandalar allerdings seltsam. Verfiddelt salzig, und dann geben sie noch Widerworte. Aber niemand hier hat einen Grund zum kämpfen. Besucher sollen einfach Platz nehmen, etwas trinekn und Rätsel erzählen. Wenn ein Nappel keine verfiddelte Brapsche will, kann er hier auch Frikfrakstecken und Teer bekommen (das Gasthaus mit dem Ruhestein verbinden). * Der Affenkönig - Will die Unruhen im Gorillagraben untersuchen lassen. * Flapp-Flapp - Leibwächter des Affenkönigs. Ein Ho'zen mit Flügeln. Untersucht die Unruhen im Gorillagraben. * Gluk-Gluk - Gastwirt. * Roter Baron - Leibwächter des Affenkönigs. Ein Ho'zen mit Flügeln. Sonstige * Der Mahlstrommarkt - Der Bereich der Astralen neben dem Cartelagio. ** Nudara die Formerin - Azeritumschmieder. ** Warpweber Hayri - Transomgrifizierer. ** Zurvan - Meister des Schicksals. * Der Umschlagplatz - Am nördlichen Rand, links neben dem Aufgang nach Tal'Farrak ** 16px Exzhal - Yojambasaft. Ehemaliger Diener von Rastakhan auf der Insel Yojamba. ** Maywiki - Ehemals auf der Insel Yojamba stationiert. * Die Geister mit Euch - Taverne ** Biru der Säufer ** Ka'ro der Häcksler - Koch. ** Ximo der Gefühllose - Gastwirt. * Die Hafenbehörde ** 16px Dockmeister Cobo * Kist & Fass * The Scamp Nest ** 16px Herr Nett - Straßenschamane * Zandalars Gaumen - Ein großer Kochbereich an der südwestlichen Ecke des östlichen Basars. ** Howcha - Kochkunstlehrer. ** Meli'wa - Die Feldweckerin. ** Poki - Fleischverkäuferin. Das Abenteuer Das erste Mal treffen die Champions der Horde auf dem großen Basar ein, als sie mit Prinzessin Talanji vom Hafen von Zandalar aus auf ihrem Weg zum Goldenen Thron und König Rastakhan sind. Hier werden sie an den nördlichen Stufen des Basars von General Jakra'zet aufgehalten. Quest 110: Willkommen in Zuldazar thumb|250px|Karte von [[Dazar'alor und umliegenden Gebieten]] * General Jakra'zet sagt: Prinzessin. Als ihr gingt, sagtet Ihr Eurem Vater, Ihr geht die Welt entdeck'n, nich' dass Ihr mit den Hund'n der Horde verhandelt. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Ihr sollt dieses Königreich beschütz'n. Wenn Ihr Eure Pflicht nich' erfüllt, muss ich wen anders find'n. * General Jakra'zet sagt: Um das Königreich zu beschütz'n, wär's das beste, wenn ich dieses... Ding da... nach Vol'dun verbann. Die Horde hat in Zandalar nix zu such'n. * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Ihr habt nich' über das Schicksal zu entscheid'n, General. * General Jakra'zet sagt: Ihr auch nich'. Euerm Vater missfällt, dass Ihr diese Kreatur'n hierhergebracht habt. Ich soll Euch umgehen zu ihm bring'n. Daraufhin besteigen die Champions der Horde einen bereitstehenden Pterrordax und fliegen hinauf zum Goldenen Thron, wo sie auf den Rat der Zanchuli und König Rastakhan treffen. Quest 110: Rastakhan Der Hafen von Zandalar König Rastakhan hatte Zolani befohlen, den Hafen von Zandalar zu erkunden. Prinzessin Talanjis hatte General Jakra'zet vorgeworfen, dass dieser nicht ordentlich für die Sicherheit des Königreiches gesorgt hätte. Das war eine schwere Anschuldigung, und daher wollte Zolani, dass die Champions der Horde mitkamen und ihr ihre Sicht als Außenstehende schilderten. Den Anfang machte sie am Großen Basar. Quest 110: Der Hafen von Zandalar Erpressung Schnell wunderte sich Zolani über das Fernbleiben der Wachen im Hafen. Prinzessin Talanji hatte König Rastakhan überzeugt, Fremde in den Hafen von Zandalar zu lassen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten durften Nichttrolle sich an der zandalarischen Küste aufhalten und ihre Waren feilbieten. Doch nun glaubten die Trolle der niederen Stämme von der Terrasse der Sprecher, dass sie sich diese Händler vorknöpfen konnten. Dieses Verhalten konnte Zolani nicht tolerieren. Daher untersuchte sie, warum die Händler nicht beschützt wurden, während die Champions durch den Großen Basar zogen und alle Schläger töteten, die sie finden konnten. Dass jemand von der Horde für Gerechtigkeit gesorgte, war dabei umso angemess'ner. Allerdings machte es Zolani Sorgen, dass der Hafen von Zandalar so ungeschützt gelassen wurde. Quest 110: Erpressung Das Wort des Zul Unterdessen beauftragte Yazma die Champions damit, die Worte des Zul zu verschiedenen Personen im Hafen von Zandalar (im Bereich des Großen Basares) zu bringen, darunter Nokali der Narbenreiche, Verdammnisverkünderin Volkini und Dockmeister Cobo. Yazma wusste zwar nicht, wieso der Prophet die Champions nicht schon mit der Auslieferung der Nachrichten betraute, als sie das erste Mal dort waren. Aber der Prophet war dafür bekannt, seine Visionen nicht mit allen zu teilen. Quest 110: Das Wort des Zul NSCs * Ahmos - Tolvir. Verkauft Delikatessen aus Uldum. * Bestienzähmerin Sujani - Stallmeisterin. * Bohai - Jinyu. Vom Meer zur Küste. Verkauft u.a. Chorhonig zum Kochen. * Col'in - Dunkelspeertroll. * Connor Brummklau - Goblin. Barbier in 'Hide or Hair'. * Corcho - Handelswaren. * Der Weiße Hai - Eine Trolldame, die mit ihren beiden Schlägern Hojo und Yana die Straßen unsicher macht. * Elly Fraz - Vulpera. Spielzeuge und Kuriositäten. * 24px Gaunah - Verkäufer für Erstaunliche Amulette. * 24px Herr Nett - Straßenschamane, der eine Bande von Straßenkindern für sich arbeiten lässt. * Hexendokta Toko - Ein Trollkind. * Hexendoktor Hukari - Hoodoo Voodoo. * 24px Hexendoktorin Jala - Gute Freundin von Zolani, die die Purpurkultisten und ihre Blutmagie bekämpft. * Huk - Terrortroll. Verkauft Armreifen. * Jakub Heißfilz - Blutelf. Reparaturkoordinator. * Jegwa der Zottelige - Trolldruide. * Koatini - Tuskarr. Knochen und Fisch. Verkauft u.a. Aromatisches Fischöl zum Kochen. * Leda - Vulpera. Kräuter und Elixiere. * Motla - Bücherverkäuferin. Inschriftenkundebedarf. * 24px Nokali der Narbenreiche - Meister der Nachrichten. * 24px Räts'lah - Der Kopfzerbrecher. * Ripa der Windreißer - Flugmeister. * Scha'poh - Oger. Verkäufer für Luxuriöse Kopfbedeckungen. * Schlafende Grille - Grummel. Verkauft Mampfis von weit weg. * Talutu - Reittierverkäufer. * 24px Velz'brok - Oger. Verkäufer für Designersteine. * 24px Verdammnisverkünderin Volkini - Getreue von Zul. * Voodoopriester Golomojo - Hoodoo Voodoo. * Yuyan - Pandarin. Körbe und Gebräue * 24px Zolani - Klinge des Königs. Galerie Der Große Basar 2018-04-16.jpg Der Große Basar 2018-04-16 224504.jpg Große Basar Geister mit Euch 2018-05-13.jpg|Taverne "Die Geister mit Euch" Großer Basar Halle der Legenden 2018-05-13.jpg|Die Halle der Legenden Prinz Ollkhan 2018-04-16.jpg|"Prinz Ollkhan" in der Halle der Kasten Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Zuldazar